The Grove Street Family
Introduction '''The Grove Street Family '''or '''G$F, '''are a street gang that resides in Grove Street and lay claim to everything South of Olympic Freeway. Grove Street was founded by former member Omar Little and now lead by Jack Jackson. Overview GSF controls the distribution of marijuana within the area commonly referred to as the "South Side". If people want to sell in their territory, they must get the product through the gang and they provide the buyer with protection within the controlled areas. History The Grove Street Family was founded by Omar Little. GSF controls the marijuana in South of Los Santos. They are affiliated with the Leanbois and were allied with them. GSF is known for its criminal activity, ranging from murder and extortion to kidnapping, drugs, and had territorial disputes with Los Santos Thugs and the Los Santos Vagos. They lay claim to Grove Street and rest of the south side; people who drive erratically or are selling weed there tend to get hemmed up. Feud with The Lost For a long number of months in late 2017, GSF and The Lost MC fought over control of weed distribution, among other things. Most of their continued problems from this originate with the repeated shootings of MC members and Grove members, especially the kidnapping and near-death of Lil Tuggz who had written a slanderous rap song about the "South-side". Eventually, the feud died out after one of the Lost MC members sacrificed himself to end the 'blood-for-blood' war. Their leader, Dragon and Jack Jackson were able to call a cease-fire and return them to neutral terms. Business & Other Means of Money Seeing the unclaimed potential of the new Chop Shop in Hayes Auto, Jack Jackson decided to take control of it with the help of James O'Reilley and Tobius Huxley. The shop became a popular place for criminals to rob others and because of this Jack promised protection and assurance that they wouldn't be robbed. In addition, a car is left unlocked for the people who have finished chopping their cars. All of this is for $3000 a week. Later down the road, Jack Jackson stepped back from the Chop Shop but still remained in control of it and placed Jessie Slater as a manager who runs the shop on behalf of Jack Jackson. The shop is ran with the combined efforts of Jessie Slater, Mav Doretto and Archie Cooper. In June of 2018, cocaine was introduced to the gangs of San Andreas. Bricks of cocaine are distributed to established criminal organizations through The Grove Street Family, which manufactured from Alexis Freeman & Harry Brown. The cocaine can be sold as a powder or, with the use of chemicals, turned into crack cocaine at the many cook labs around the city. New Era & Change Boris leaving Grove, the death of Dequan and Omar in hiding. This meant Jack was now the only OG left and the Leader of Grove. This only left Jack, Willie Brown & Tyrone Jenkinns but Willie's visa was expiring soon. So this meant Jack had to start rebuilding, he began by merging The East Side Dragons with the families substantially increasing membership. Locations Businesses * Street Dreams on W Mirror Drive and Mirror Park Blvd Safe Houses * Apartment 21 in the All swell complex on S Forum Drive * Apartment in the complex on Carson Ave and N Forum Drive Category:Gangs